Archeage/Hackshield Controversy
'''Introduction''' In 2014, controversy sparked following the launch of Archeage, a Korean Massively Multiplayer Online Role-playing Game (MMORPG) over the use of Hackshield, a form of third party Digital Rights Management which angered the western gaming community. The controversy has escalated to the point where an open letter was issued to Archeage's developer, Trion accusing the company of covertly installing a third party DRM rootkit on all the users. Rootkits are a type of malicious software and 'cloaking technology' which are silently installed on a user's computer with potential insidious purposes. Australian Law Reform Commission, ''Australian Privacy Law and Practice'' (August 12 2008) ALRC, '''What is Hackshield?''' Hackshield is an anti-cheating toolkit developed in Korea and has been implemented in other Asia-based MMORPGs such as Mabinogi. Hackshield is notorious for its ineffective coding and malfunctions. Reports and discussions online indicate that the program prevents players from launching the game and in many cases leaves files remaining on the computer even after uninstalling. 凸, Hackshield problem (cannot launch game) on Mabinogi General Discussion, (Dec 3 2014) The open letter claims that because Hackshield is a software developed in Korea by AnhLabs, it does not fall under the jurisdiction of North American computer security laws. '''Glyph''' Since Archeage was an MMORPG developed by Trion, the game is featured on a digital game service program called Glyph. Glyph functions similarly to its Western counterpart, Steam. The gaming service shares a library of purchasable game titles but most importantly features a range of titles ERM-free with no 'Always-On' security requirement for single player games. '''Contents of the Letter and its significance to surveillance''' An open letter was released on September 2014 by a concerned player of the game which detailed a series of pressing issues about the game including unauthorised installation of the Hackshield program. Xartin, ''An open letter to Trion Worlds and the Archeage gaming community concerning Hack Shield'' (October 2014) Reddit The most significant concerns highlighted in the open letter were digital surveillance laws in relation to the illegal distribution of unwanted rootkits and malware. The letter provided evidence for Trion's violation of digital security laws and referenced the Sony XCE Rootkit lawsuits in 2005 and earlier incidences in 2009 when a GameGuard rootkit was distributed together with the MMORPG, Aion. Pilley, ''Brooke Aion: Say goodbye to Gameguard (for now...)'' (Septemeber 18 2009) Engadget Some issues regarding the installation of Hackshield include: Xartin, above n 2 #The software does not fully remove or uninstall on computers even after uninstalling Glyph or Archeage. #An option to prevent Hackshield's installation or a complete uninstallation of the software has not been provided by Trion. #Files from Hackshield remain hidden on the computer after uninstallation. #Heavy encryption on Hackshield's text logs, codes and services. #Hackshield also installs services which monitor a user's computer habits. An official statement issued by the game's developer specifies that Hackshield was installed legally and always with the player's consent. They argue that users were fully aware of its installation when launching Archeage as the software's logo was displayed on-screen .Royce, Brianna, ''Trion explains why Archeage users Hackshield'' (October 7 2014) Engadget A look at Archeage's End User License Agreement (EULA) indicates that the term 'Hackshield' and 'rootkit' are not recorded suggesting a breach in agreement. However section 10 of the EULA states, "Trion cannot ensure that your private communications and other personally identifiable information will not be disclosed to third parties." Archeage Legal Team, ''Archeage End User License Agreement'' (September 12 2014) Trion Worlds Currently there is no indication that Trion will give into the demands to remove Hackshield. ERM software such as Hackshield are an essential tool for developers of MMORPGs as they have an obligation to monitor and manage fair-play in massive online environments with millions of players worldwide. There are major differences between playing online and offline. Traditionally, ERM software should be implemented to safeguard and protect the game from being accessed by unauthorised players, but in large digital spaces where millions of people play everyday, ERM monitors game activities to protect the majority of players. '''Footnotes'''